I'll Always Protect You-A Billy Marrowbone Love Story
by jasonralphfan27
Summary: Billy and his family live in london then one day a girl moves in next door and Billy starts to get to know her more then they fall inlove with eachother he'll do anything he has to do to protect her and his family . Read more of the story to find out what else happens. Tags:billymarrowbone,comfort,fanfiction,horror,marrowbone,romance
1. Chapter 1-Billy's Sadness

8:15am on a Tuesday Morning.

It had been a week since the passing of Billy, Jack, Jane and Sam's mother,Billy was just really upset ever since it happened now they had to live together alone in the same house .Billy spent the day in his room crying he really missed his mother he knew right when she had died he would never ever see her again which that literally had broken his heart. That day I had walked over to his house since we were now neighbors but we didn't know eachother just yet . I knocked on the door then he had answered it "Hey come in." He had said as a tear had fallen down his cheek . I then walked in "Are you alright?you look like you've been crying ." I asked concerned about him. "Yeah I'm fine just missing my mum she unfortunately was ill and she died my sister and my two brothers were there with me when it happened ." He had said " I'm sorry to hear that and brought you some cookies thought it would cheer you up." I said . " Well thank you you're very nice ." He smiled a bit ." You're welcome ." I replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2-What’s Your Name ?

He then asked me "What's your name ? " I then smiled as I responded back to him as I had said " My names Erin Matthews , what's yours ?" He smiled a little "My name is Billy Marrowbone it's a pleasure to meet you ,also are you our neighbour from next door ?" He asks curiously. I nodded "Yes indeed I am I've met your siblings already but you were the only one I haven't met so here we are meeting eachother for the first time and by the way it's very nice to meet you Billy ." I had said as he shook my hand lightly . "Nice to meet you too ." He smiled and spoke in a British accent . I smiled once he had said that then his sister came in "hi Erin ." Jane replied with a smile ." hello Jane how have you been ? ." I asked . "I've been doing good but a little bit upset though ." Erin knew exactly what she meant so she hugged her .


	3. Chap 3-, I Like Billy Can I Date Him?

I then sat down and asked "Hey Jane I really like Billy can I date him ?after I get to know him a bit more that is ? Jane nodded "Sure of course you can I'm sure he would like that cause he's been looking for someone to date so yeah that's a great idea ." Jane had said . "Yes I'll date you so let's get to know eachother more first of all what do you like to do ?" Asked Billy I smiled and told him the things I liked doing and reading was one of them and also I liked singing as well he told me things about him as well . "So how's your day ?" I asked next . He smiled "it's getting better just had a rough day this week but I'm doing good though ." He said . "That's good to hear ." I replied as I smiled and hugged him .


	4. Ch4-Erin Do You Want Something To Drink?

Billy smiled as he asked "Erin do you want something to drink? I can get you something if your thirsty ." I smiled and nodded "Sure ,Yes please and thank you do you have tea ? " I asked . "Yep we do I'll make you one do you want milk in it too or no ? " Billy asked curiously. "Yes please and thank you Billy ." I replied as I smiled .So with that he went to the kitchen and made some tea then put some milk in it and brought it to me then handed it to me . "There you go enjoy ." He smiled . I took it and smiled back and said thank you then I blew on it then sipped it . "You're welcome ." He said as he smiled over at me as I was drinking my tea .


	5. Chapter 5-Billy & Erin's First Date

"So wanna go out on our first date?" asked Billy. Since now they knew a bit more about eachother "Sure sounds good let me just get my jacket on and we'll go. " I had said as I smiled then we went outside and walked to a diner nearby we had went in and sat at table #12 the waiter came over " So what would you two like to try today?" The waiter asked. " I'll have a BLT Sandwich and a Greek Salad please and thank you." I said as I smiled. "And to drink with that?" The waiter asked. " A cup of tea please and thank you." I replied back. " And you ?" The waiter asked him. " Same thing please and thank you. " The waiter nodded " Alright coming right up. " The waiter left then came back and brought the food over and the two cups of tea." Thanks." they both said at the same time. "You're welcome." The waiter left again and they ate then finished the waiter came back once again and Billy paid for their meal and then we got up and left the diner as we did we went outside and went for a walk since it was nice out that night .


	6. Chapter 6-So How Is It?

The waiter came back for a second ."So how is it ?" She asked . "Pretty good actually." We both said as we finished chewing our food ." Good to hear ." The waiter said then went back to the kitchen . " So how's everything how's your day so far ?" I asked as Billy smiled "I'm doing good how about you ? " he asks curiously. "Pretty good as well actually ." I replied with a smile . "That's good to hear and it's a good day today cause I got to spend some time with you today that's why . " Billy replied as he smiled . " Yes indeed that's so true ." I said . I smiled then I started eating my cheeseburger he also started eating his and then after that we finished our salads as well then we had paid for the meal afterwards when the waiter had came back to our table . "Enjoy the rest of your day and night ." Said the waiter . "Thanks you too ." We both spoke at the same time .

Later on we headed outside and started walking down the streets for a bit as we held hands while walking passed some trees .


	7. Ch7-Going To Billy's House For The Night

**It started getting dark out that night ..**

At 8:00pm I walked to Billy's house with him and tonight I was going to sleep over at his place . We went inside after he opened the door with his key and we walked inside he took off of his shoes and so did I then he and I had sat down on the couch . "So what do you wanna do now or do you wanna get some sleep now ? " asked Billy ,curiously . "Sure let's go to bed ." He showed me the extra room after I had got ready for bed I then went inside it and got into bed he kissed me goodnight . "Goodnight love ." He had said as he smiled . "goodnight Billy ." I replied back as I smiled and then fell asleep .


	8. Chapter 8-Billy Falls Asleep

Later on Billy got into bed that night he got his pjs on and went to sleep after he had brushed his teeth and his hair . "Goodnight Billy ." Said Jane from her own room . "Goodnight Jane ." He called back from his room then slowly drifted off to sleep for the night . He was dreaming about me and I had a feeling he would be just like I was dreaming about him . Meanwhile I had finally fell asleep that night I also had some pretty good dreams as I was sleeping I also started smiling in my sleep that night as I had dreamt about Billy .

Meanwhile back in Billy's room he was sleeping as he was also smiling too while sleeping .As me and Billy were both asleep Jane and Jack were still awake as the young kid named Sam which was only 5 years old was asleep as well . "So how has your girlfriend Allie been ,Jack?" asked Jane . "She's been doing good actually ." He said as he was talking quietly . "Good to hear ." Jane replied with a smile .


	9. Chapter 9-Good Morning ,Billy

Time skip to the morning .

It was now morning . Billy and I had woke up then went downstairs together for breakfast I had sat down beside him as Jane was on the other side of us as Billy had looked at me and smiled "Good morning ,Billy ." I said as I smiled . "Morning Erin ." Billy said as he smiled back then started eating his waffles they were on his plate I had started doing the same . "So Billy did you sleep good last night ? " Jane asked him . "Yes I slept pretty good ho about you Jane ? " he asked when he was finished eating his first waffle and when he had chewed it . " Yep I did actually when I finally went to bed of course ." She chuckled . He started laughing when she had said that . "Well that's good to hear that you slept good Jane ." said ,Billy . "And how about you Erin ?" Jane asked ." I slept good too actually ." I had replied after eating another bite of my waffle . "That's good to hear ." She replied with a smile . "Yep." I replied back as I smiled once again .


	10. Chapter 10-Billy ,How's The Waffles ?

I smiled "Billy , how's the waffles ? Are they good ?" I asked him curiously. He nodded as he spoke before taking a bite of another one "Yes indeed they are pretty delicious actually ." He smiled." I know right I totally agree with you Billy." I said as I smiled . "How about you Jane ?" Billy asked his sister and of course the little boy named Sam was at his friends house so he wasn't home this morning so it was only me ,Billy ,Jane and Jack that was in the house ." Yes it's delicious ." Jane had said as she smiled and nodded . Jane ate another one of her waffles as she smiled once again. "Yes I agree they are ." Billy said as he smiled. They all then finished eating their waffles , after they did they put their plates in the sink and Billy washed them then dried them after he had done they he had put them away where they had to go.


End file.
